(a) Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a cover window used in a display device and a method for manufacturing a cover window using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel provided with a plurality of pixels to display an image, and a transparent cover window covering a display side of the display panel. A touch screen panel may be provided between the display panel and the cover window, for touch recognition. The cover window functions to protect the touch screen panel and the display panel from external impact and/or damage such as scratches generated in use of the cover window.
A variety of display device designs has been developed as the use of various electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (“PC”), and the like is increased. In order to satisfy such a variety in design, a flexible display panel and a stereoscopic cover window have been proposed.